Slendermane : the arrival
by Favoredartist
Summary: Based on the game, 'Slender: the arrival'. There are many OC's in this fanfic that I don't own. If you want to know the characters rightful owners, comment down below.
1. Chapter 1

(Twilight's diary entry 1: I didn't believe in the supernatural, until now. This is my experience. I hope somepony believes me, but I know everypony here would think I'm some crazed maniac. But, oh well, here's my story.) It was a sunny day in Ponyville, all the fillies were in school while the older ponies were at work and such.

The newest princess in Ponyville and her assistant just came back from Canterlot from their studies about old wizards in the past. Spike was checking things off in his notes on what they did.

"We got the Equestrian Wizards books from Canterlot. Check. It seems like were done this week, Twilight!" he cheerfully said, she smiled, "great! That means I'll have plenty of free time until next week!" she said happily.

"hey, why don't you go back to the library and rest, I need to go to the store to get some more quills." "But Twilight you have more quills at home." He stated, "Don't you remember? We gave them away to some of the fillies in school." She said

"Oh! That's right. Well, see you at the library!" and he went off.

I came out of the store with quills and was on my way to the library, until I saw two strange pegasi in a distance. They must be new here so I decided to say hello.

As I trotted towards them, I got a better look of them. One had blue and white stripped hair and light blue skin, with a water drop w/ Pegasus wings cutie mark. And the other had flaming hair with red, orange and yellow skin, with a flame cutie mark that almost resembles Princess Luna's.

I thought they looked very intriguing and strange. I walked up to them with a smile, "hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle, are you ponies new here?" I asked politely.

They both looked at me with worried eyes. "Thank goodness you're here, Princess!" the flaming one said, "were in grave danger!"

I was startled by their excitement, but when I heard the word 'danger' I got nervous. "What? What happened?" I asked nervously.

"It's our homeland. There's an evil entity that's kidnapping our family and friends, and leaving no trace. So we came here for help." She explained.

I was pondering on what kind of 'entity' they're talking about, "does this creature have a name?" I asked

They stood in their in silence for a moment looking at each-other until the blue one broke the silence, "my princess, have you heard of the Slendermane?..." she asked quietly.

I felt my heart stop. I stared at them with frightened eyes.

...

11 years ago

My best friend, Brony Derp, and I were walking across a field of grass towards a dark forest. I stopped and look back at my book about unique and rare creatures. "Why are we here again, Twilight?" she asked

I looked at her with a smile. "We're looking for the Phoenix, Brony Derp." Twilight said, but BD looked at me blankly, "For our school project?" "Oh, right. Why?" she asked, "have you been paying attention to the class?" I asked while sighing.

She gave me a weak smile, "sorry?"

I rolled my eyes, "you should be happy that your friends with me." I said turning to the book in my hooves.

My best friend can be pretty ignorant with her homework, which can make me very mad. I'm trying to help Brony Derp with her habit of not doing her homework, but nothing seems to work.

She looked at me for a moment then turned her head towards the dark forest and sighed, "so let me guess, are we going to catch the Phoenix and bring it to the school?" she asked

I shook my head and closed the book then put it back in my backpack, "no, we're going to take a picture or video tape it and bring it to the class to talk about its history." I explained.

She nodded, "cool, so what are we waiting for?" she said as she started to trot towards the dark forest.

I shook my head and walked beside BD then entered the forest.

As we walked into the forest, the shadows of the leaves above us illuminated across the dirt ground and the flowers were blooming. It was very beautiful than it looked on the outside, I thought to myself.

"Hey, does it feel like someone is following us?" Brony Derp asked me while looking behind her.

I stopped for a moment and looked around my surroundings, "nope, you must be imagining things." I said with a little laugh.

She still looked around then back at me, "I don't think so, Twilight." She continued trotting along the trail, "never mind about it, let's video tape that bird and get out of here."

...

It was getting dark and the moon was about to rise, I took my flashlight out of my backpack and turned it on. BD was right beside me looking above the trees

"Twilight, can we leave? I don't feel safe here anymore and besides, I'm hungry." She whined, "Why didn't you say so? Look inside my bag, there's a hay sand-which in my backpack." I said looking around the trees for any Phoenix nests.

Brony Derp got into my backpack and pulled out the sand-which. She gave out a sighed and took a bite out of it, "I still think we should leave." She said with her mouth full.

I looked back at her with puppy dog eyes, "come on, please? Just give me a few minutes?" I asked.

She sighed, "Fine, but only for a few minutes." I smiled and continued on the trail until I realized. The trail was gone.

"Uh, Brony Derp, we have a problem…" I said with nervousness in my voice. She looked at me with scared eyes, "what? What's wrong?" She asked.

"The trail is gone." I said quietly. She stared at me in silence for a few seconds until she broke the silence, "you have got to be kidding me…"

"We have to go back and find the trail." I said trying to make things better, but my friend looked as if she wanted to yell at me. Which I wouldn't be surprised coming from her.

She was about to say something until she glanced behind me and then look horrified. "T-twilight, look…" She pointed right behind me.

I turned around and there's a messy page on a tree. I walked up to it to see what it says, it said, 'Don't look, or it takes you'.

"Is this some kind of joke, Brony Derp? Brony Derp?" I called out but no answer, I turned around. No one was there. "Brony Derp? Brony Derp!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

(Twilight's diary entry 2.5: My memories as a young filly is distorted, I don't know what happened, there are a bunch of gaps that I can't remember. This is the only memory I can remember.)

"Come on, this isn't funny, Brony Derp!" I yelled into the night.

I heard nothing but the trees flowing in the wind. I sighed and looked back at the note on the tree, it… It was gone. I started to get nervous and back up a bit

"Please, stop this, Brony!" I said looking around my surroundings for her.

There was no sign of her. But then I heard some sort of noise coming from my camera, I looked down at it, and something was interfering with the device in my hooves. I couldn't see anything on the camera at all but just static.

That's when I heard a ringing noise, it grew louder and louder to the point where it started to hurt my head and making me feel sick to my stomach.

'What is happening?' I thought in myself. I felt myself dropping on the ground. The last thing I saw was a tall figure coming towards me and everything turned black all around me.

I felt myself waking to the sunlight on my face. I got up and found myself in my bedroom. What was I doing here? I jumped out of bed and looked around the house for my parents.

I saw them both on the couch watching the telly, "Mom? Dad?" I answered out quietly.

They looked up at me with blank looks. My mom got up and walked towards, "honey, we need to talk."

They told me that my best friend is missing. I felt scared and alone. They asked me if I knew what happened, but I didn't say anything. I felt like I shouldn't talk about it. So I just said I didn't remember.

But it was sort of true. I don't remember any memories from my childhood except the incident. The doctors said it was amnesia, and they didn't know how I got it. But I think I know.

…

"Twilight, are you okay?" the blue pegasi asked.

I didn't realize that I have been in deep thought for almost a minute. I was knocked out of my trace and looked up at the two pegasi.

"Huh? I'm sorry did you say something?..." I asked quietly.

They looked at each other for a moment and back at me, "do you know him?" the flaming pegasi asked.

I nodded, "yes." I didn't want to spill too much information.

They both looked at one another with confused looks, "why didn't he get her?" the blue pegasi asked the flaming one.

"I don't know. My princess, may I ask why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. All I can say is that I do know him." I said trying not to be rude.

She nodded, "its fine. Oh, I we forgot to mention our names, our apologies, princess Twilight." She apologized

"Its okay, you don't have to say sorry." I assured, they both nodded.

"Well, my name is Flaming Flight." The flaming one said, "and this is Water Wind." She pointed to the blue pegasi.

I nodded my head and smiled, but I wanted some answers from the both of them. "So where are you both from?" I asked

"We're from another country called Amari." Water Wind replied.

"Amari? Where is that? I've read many books and looked at many maps but I've never heard of such a place before." I said

"Well, our country is very old, almost older than Equestria. We were known through out. But over five hundred years ago, there was a war against the Equestrians and Amarians, and things got very brutal that our rulers had to stop it. Later on, we all made an agreement that we shouldn't talk or meet each other ever again. So that's why you don't see Amari on maps or anything else because they were all destroyed." Flaming Flight explained.

I didn't know about any war. Even if there was, Celestia could've told me about it.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. But how did you get here?" I asked. I had so many questions to ask.

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is our homeland is in danger. Will you help us, Twilight?" Water Wing asked hopingly.

I didn't know what to do, so I thought about it for a moment. I needed some answers but at the same time, I knew these pegasi need help dearly.

I gave them a smile, "Yes. With me and my friends we ca-" "No!" the pegasi yelled out, catching a few looks from the ponies around us.

I was startled but was confused, "why? We can help you guys. I mean, I can't go anywhere dangerous without my friends." I explained.

"Well, it would be very nice to have more help from here but it's just that we don't want to put them in danger from him. We know because we had a few ponies go after him and… They never came back." Water Wind sorrowfully said.

"I don't know why you need my help. It just seems weird not to have any of my friends help your homeland with me." I replied.

"I'm sorry, but it's because they're very special here, because of the Elements of Harmony and we just can't take the risk of losing one of your friends. But don't fret, we know a few ponies that are willing to help out." Water Wind assured. But I still wanted my friends to come with me on this quest.

I gave a small smile, "okay. So when do we leave?" I asked.

"Tonight, if you wish. We don't have much time, meet us at the train station at 11:30 P.M." Flaming Flight stated. They both then proceeded to leave.

As I got back to the library, Spike was sweeping the floor as usual. "Hey, Twilight, what took you so long?" Spike asked while putting the broom away.

"I was just saying hello to some ponies along the way." I replied.

"Oh, okay. Hey, I was wondering, what do you want for dinner?" He asked

"Uh, I'm not really hungry right now." I said pulling out various books. I saw a book that caught my eye, I looked at it and it was called "Mythical Monsters".

I started to flip through the pages and found something that made me curious.

"Hey, Spike, I'll be down stairs. Call if you need me" I said as I trotted down the stairs.

I sat down on a chair and looked at the page I was looking at. It was talking about a mysterious creature called 'the pale one', who kidnapped children, teens, and sometimes adults. Nopony knows who or where it came from but all they know is that it is evil.

I wanted more answers, I had no choice but to go to Amari and solve the disappearances. There has to be an explanation.

Later that night: It was 11:00 P.M. and I packed some stuff for the quest.

I tipped toed passed Spike and was about to head down the stairs. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Goodbye, Spike." I walked down the stairs and slowly opened the door and went out.

I walked towards the station and I saw a light over there. As I got closer it was Flaming Flight's hair glowing bright in the night and Water Wind right beside her holding a bag.

"I'm ready."

They both nodded, "great, no time to waste." They motioned me to hop aboard on the train and I did so.

As it felt like forever, we arrived at a foggy ocean. I noticed a boat dock, I felt a bit anxious at that point.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked behind and saw Water Wind with a warm smile.

"Hey, I'm afraid too. But as soon as we found out who this Slendermane is then it'll all be done, I hope." She said assuring.

I gave a weak smile and softly nodded.

We hopped on one of the biggest boats on the dock.

I walked in and sat on the bench inside. Then I heard the engine go off.

I watched as the beach started to go out of sight because of the fog all around us. I knew Amari was going to a long way from home.

(Twilight's diary entry 2.5: During my time on the boat, I got to know Flaming Flight and Water Wind. Flaming Flight was part of a royal blood, and she has known Slendermane since she could remember. Water Wind was her best friend that Flaming Flight knew since she was a filly. They seemed likes nice ponies. But I feel sadness coming from them.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Twilight's diary entry 3: It was strange, it seemed as though the fog around us would never go away even if we left such a far distance from Equestria. But it didn't hide the moon and stars. I already started to miss my friends and family, was it really a good idea to leave them behind?)

We have been on the boat for about a day now, I was already getting anxious but Water Wind and Flaming Flight comforted me. It didn't really work. Do I want to meet the Slendermane face to face? Of course not! But I didn't want these ponies to suffer from it.

Twilight sat in the back of the boat and stared off into the distance to where they have just left Equestria. She was nervous to think what her friends are doing, they're probably looking everywhere for her. She sighed. Twilight heard someone walking behind her, it was Flaming Flight.

She came right beside her, "how are you holding up?"

I shrugged, "fine, I guess." I replied and got up. "Just wondering when we arrive at your homeland," Twilight looked at Flaming Flight with a small empty expression.

"Of course, we'll be there any moment now, I believe." Flaming Flight stated as she walked to the front of the boat, Twilight followed behind her.

As they got to the front of the boat, Twilight saw a large island and a white house in a distance. She was surprised she could see it with all the fog around them. The island itself looked very 'dark'. The trees were very gloomy and dead like the Everfree forest.

"There's Amari, lets hope the others are doing okay." Waterwind spoke out while stirring the boat to a nearby dock.

They got to the docks in just a few minutes. Flaming Flight flew off the boat and tied a rope that connects to the boat on a large post.

Waterwind turned the boat's engine off and flew into the air, she looked at me. "Are you ready?" she asked. Twilight was a bit unsure but nodded. She flew off the boat and unto the ground with her backpack.

Flaming Flight looked forward but did do anything for a moment. Waterwind noticed this and looked at her, "is something the matter? Is he… Near?" she asked.

"Yes, he is. When need to fly over, is that okay, my princess?" she looked over at me.

I looked forward, it was just a simple stone trail that led to what I assume was the town or city of Amari. But around it was a forest and I could've sworn I saw something duck behind one of the trees. Twilight felt chills go up her spine and shivered.

"Yes, please," she replied.

We all flew high into the air and soared towards our destination. I stared down at the floor and watched the trees go by. I noticed some small worn out buildings as well, Twilight frowned from the sight of that. But not only that, she thought she saw ponies dart into the trees and look up at them. Twilight felt creeped out at that moment, 'this is a place you wouldn't want to be if you were alone', she thought in her mind.

They were in the air for about ten minutes until a large town with a castle at the end of it came into view, but twilight felt a wave of grief and sadness come over her as soon as they flew down there.

The front of the town had a large sign above. Though it was another language that Twilight couldn't decipher, not only that, the sign was worn and wood chipped off of it but as Twilight looked at the town's population, she almost cried a little.

Ponies were sitting down on benches or tables with depression on their faces. Even the fillies had frowns on their faces. Pegasus flew very low in the air with the same expression as well as the unicorns. It seemed as though, there's absolutely no happiness, no fun, no smiles or nothing.

"This is why we need your help, Twilight," Flaming Flight walked ahead of her with an empty expression.

Waterwind came right beside her, "come," Twilight did so and followed right beside her.

Twilight got a good look of the town but it was saddening to witness. The buildings had cracks and worn out paint was chipping off. The windows were extremely dirty and cracked, some even broken. The roofs were almost falling apart and some had giant holes. Though the ponies don't seem to care about that, matter of fact, it looked like they didn't care about what was happening around them.

I was too distracted by the town that I ended up bumping into a pony and let out an 'oaf'. The pony fell to the ground and rubbed her head, I gasped slightly, "I'm so sorry, miss."

Twilight held out a hoof for her to take and got a good look of her. The mare had a black mane, white fur and blue eyes. Though her appearance was strange, she had dark circles around her eyes. Four of her legs were completely black and her tail wasn't long at all, she resembled so much of the mythical creature, the panda and her cutie mark was the face of the animal, interesting.

I lend out a hoof for her to take and gave her a smile. The mare stared at me for moment with an empty look. She let out a depressed sigh and got up without my help. The mare walked off without a word.

Waterwind watched the mare walk off and looked down at the ground, "that's Panda Rebel. She used to be so joyful…" she sighed.

I almost cried… How long have these ponies been in this state?...


	4. Chapter 4

Waterwind placed a hoof on my shoulder, "come now."

I nodded and continued walking.

As I did, we were walking towards a stone castle that was not as big as Celestia's but it was pretty gigantic. The castle it self showed faded colors, cracked walls and windows, banners hung ragged and torn. I can tell it had seen better days.

Vines grew almost every part on the stone walls, but it was strange how the vines didn't look 'alive'. It was like it grew happily before and died afterwards.

What was strange is that there were no guards to guard the entrance nor anywhere in the town, I raised an eyebrow, "Waterwind…" I called out to her.

She turns towards me, "yes?" she replies.

"May I ask where the guards are?" I asked.

Waterwind sighed. "He took them."

Twilight frowned, "why?"

"I-I don't… Look, we're not sure why this 'Slendermane' is doing this, but for all we know, it isn't good." Waterwind explained while opening the large door entrance to the stone castle. Twilight went silent for a moment.

"Now, the only royalty here is Flaming Flight and her sister Diamond Dash. They both will try to recruit some ponies that are willing to give us a hoof. We'll learn more about the details inside." Waterwind opened the doors wide open and Twilight walked in with her jaw dropping.

The inside was tragically beautiful. It was like the two sisters original castle, tapestries and banners hung from the wall just like the ones outside, except a bit more cleaner. The marble floor was cracked and dusty, along with debris that fell from the ceiling. The walls were about covered in plants and weeds grew out of the cracks within. The entrance was gigantic from what meets the eye, it was a very long hall that it shown two large thrones at the very end of it. No one was sitting there. Waterwind closed the door behind us with a loud creak that echoed through the whole castle it seems, and proceeded to take me to another room.

I was in awe, I wondered what it was like here, was the same as Equestria? "Care to explain your history about this place?" I spoke out, staring at the two thrones.

Waterwind looked over me, "well, it's a long story. Many ponies here have very strange yet special gifts, some can be very powerful. We're some what different from Equestrian ponies, for example, your talent is magic, yes? Well, my power is to control water."

"But that's what you do, you can control the weather because you're a Pegasus." Twilight replied, as if it was so obvious.

Waterwind shook her head and chuckled slightly, "not like that, of course, I can do what a normal Pegasus would but I can control the element without my wings or speed."

Twilight widen her eyes in disbelief, "that's impossible. No Pegasi could have that sort of magic with them."

The blue Pegasus raised an eyebrow at Twilight.

"How can you be sure? How do you know that isn't true? What if it was possible but just a rare talent ponies get, hmm?" Waterwind asked as she leaned in closer to Twilight.

Twilight didn't really know what to say after that.

Before then, they heard hoof steps and turned towards to another hallway, a white mare came out of the shadows with a small frown and red eyes. Has she been crying? She was a Pegasus. The mare had a brown and blue mane and tail, though she was a bit dirty, like she fell into a pile of dirt.

Waterwind sighed and walked over to her. "Sapphire, it's so great to see you," she said as she gave the white mare a hug.

Sapphire, huh?

The white mare sniffled, "W-Waterwind, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Wait, hold on, Twilight this is Sapphire Paintbrush, my best friend. And Sapphire this is Princess Twilight from Equestria," Waterwind greeted.

I gave her a weak smile and gestured for a handshake, "nice to meet you."

Sapphire gave me a sadden look and glanced at the blue Pegasus. "Waterwind, I really need to tell you something…" tears were already forming in Sapphire's eyes.

"What? What is it?" Waterwind asked, almost sounding nervous.

The white Pegasus sniffled and showed her cutie mark. But there wasn't a cutie mark there but was hidden by a large black circle with a giant 'x' right in the middle, hiding the mare's cutie mark from plain sight. My eyes widen at the sight of it, I swear I've seen that symbol from somewhere.

Waterwind let out a gasp. "No, this can't be!" she shouted.

Sapphire nodded, "it's true… I've have seen the tall one in the corner of my eyes, he's coming for me…" she choked.

I looked over at Waterwind with confusion, "what? What happened, what does she mean, he's coming for her?" I asked with worry.

Tears started to stream down Waterwind's face but she stared at Sapphire with sadness, "those who have that mark are the ones who are going to be taken away by him. It has happened to almost every pony here and they end up missing. They never were found again as soon as that happens," she explained as she lowered her head.

"I'm so sorry, Sapphire. I should've left you to go to Equestria… This was my fault…" Waterwind apologized with shame in her tone.

Sapphire placed a hoof on her shoulder, giving her a small smile, "its okay, it isn't your fault."

Twilight wiped away a few tears from her eyes. This would've been hard to deal with if this happened to all of her friends and families.


	5. Author's note

Hello, readers!

I hate to do this but I have to put 'Slenderman: The Arrival' on hold until I'm finished writing my other fanfiction, 'The Lion King: alternate ending'.

I'm not planning on forgetting this story and once I'm finished with my other fanfiction, I'll go back to writing this.

Thank you for you're understanding.


End file.
